What Came Before, What Lies Ahead
by EarthBorn0
Summary: Pre-Destiny Bond, Pre- Advanceshipping Fanfic. It's a foreshadowing of whats to come later. Contains not so subtle spoilers of future events in the Destiny Bond storyline. Oneshot.


A/N: Just a little something I cooked up. It's a part of the Destiny Bond storyline but occurs two months before May arrives. A foreshadowing of things to come – but that is up to your interpretation.

I want to try writing something with no direct dialogue – so this fic has none. Be forewarned: if you're looking for shipping, this fic doesn't have that either. It's about friendship.

Oh, I know there are some noticeable inconsistencies with the DB storyline, but they will be explained in the footnote.

00101101 00101101 00101101

What Came Before, What Lies Ahead

00101101 00101101 00101101

It was raining. No, it was raining very heavily – as if the clouds had just poured a waterfall right out of the sky. The hydrological cycle seemed to have gone haywire: As a result of this, the clouds were dark. No, scratch that, the sky was completely coal black.

Reacting on instinct, three odd Pokémon trainers walking down a once-pleasant path ran for cover. They needed to find shelter quickly – otherwise, as the oldest would say, they would soon catch pneumonia; something that should be avoided at all costs whether or not you're traveling. Even though this particular group of trainers had seen far more surreal and unbelievable events than this, anything dangerous, is, well; dangerous. Is it not?

A teenage boy led the group into a cave. The Boy was roughly fifteen, and had an enigmatic personality: his body well built, though puberty hadn't quite hit him yet. He usually carried a cheerful, yet firm footed yellow rodent on his head – although it was currently standing near his legs, twitching from the rain which had made it's fur wet. That's Ash and Pikachu for you in a nutshell, although words can't accurately describe the relationship they share or their hyperactive, naïve, innocent and what not personality they have. That's something truly beyond what our limited vocabulary can possibly handle.

The Group was cut short by a small boulder which happened to be blocking the entrance. Acting swiftly, he took out an object quite well known, yet so mysterious: A Pokeball, with a Pokémon inside of it. Throwing it in haste, energy was converted into matter instantaneously as an orange-cream colored, beaver-like creature popped out. Knowing what was on his trainer's mind; he opened his mouth and emitted a jet of water, rapidly absorbing moisture from the air.

The Boy nodded to the only girl in the group. This girl was relatively younger than the other two male members of the team. She was an amateur in Pokémon and travelling compared to the other two veterans. However, this did not set her back one bit – it enhanced her spirit and determination like nothing else would. Her intellect was above average: at least for her age, but she did act a little childish at times: possibly Ash's personality having rubbed off on her. Physically, she was proud of a perfect girlish frame. She emphasized particularly on her smooth, waist length hair – which was (it seemed) her top priority. Pale, yet bright – Dawn replied in affirmative to her friend.

With a similar intention, yet a unique action, she let out one of her Pokémon. In appearance, it was purple and cream – with three tails which were shaped like hands – and functioned like hands. These "hands" grasped the boulder and pushed. It was relatively easy to get the boulder partially out of the way now – thanks to Buizel's Water Gun. With a final push, Abipom cleared a path as she followed her former trainer into the cave, along with his current one, and their older friend.

Brock Takeshi was a man with a calm and calculative mind. He was the voice of reason in the group and the voice of maturity and advice. Or at least most of the times.

Of moderate height and tanned skin, he seemed to have eyes so small and thin – that you couldn't possibly tell if they were open or closed. Yet they saw every detail and every color – and every personality hidden deep inside. If only they could see Aura too…

The Trio of humans and the Trio of Pokémon gave a silent sigh of relief as they entered the small, yet comfortable cave. This wasn't a first incident, yet it felt different somehow. It felt so mystic and frightening, while the cave was so welcoming.

The next choreographed move involved Ash letting out the only fire-type Pokémon of the group: his rival's abandoned Chimchar. No, he wasn't aware that he was going to get an egg soon – in a month's time, and he would send Chimchar to Professor Oak later, but the orange monkey was in demand today – his presence gave physical warmth to the team.

It was an irregular triangle which was formed around the fire. Fragments of wood had been collected spontaneously and only half an hour of cave time had passed before a good fire came into existence. Sure, the team knew that a fire in a cave can be suffocating; but it was necessary due to the chills they experienced from the fog before – the chills which commanded the requirement of a small flame to keep them warm.

But that was physical warmth. True comfort was derived from the fact and knowledge that they were still safe, secure and still together. The yellow rodent named Pikachu lay lazily yet cozily on Dawn's lap next to the fire. The young coordinator stroked its fur affectionately while the electric-type cooed appreciatively. Dawn's new therapy was used quite often with Pikachu now – who had begun to take it nearly every day, enjoying Dawn's strokes as much as his trainer's and their breeder friend.

The Breeder meanwhile sat solemnly, arranging his supplies. They'd have to eat some of the pre-made food today: there was no way he could indulge in cooking delicacies in the small fire before him. His bag pack contained a few item-balls (an equivalent of pokeballs, only with useful travelling objects in them) as well as a sleeping bag and food ingredients. Usually, Pokémon trainers and travelers in this world kept their sleeping bags in another item ball (like Dawn and Ash did), but he preferred to carry it outside: he liked carrying stuff, even if not necessary. Pokeballs, on the other hand, were fitted onto a belt – but were kept in a bag in case of the absence of one.

On the other side of the fire, Ash Ketchum was staring into the flickering flame.

Fire.

How strange he felt looking at it. It was as if it had something to do with this storm. Since he was young, he felt strangely drawn to fire in a unique way. The flames used to call him – he felt comfortable around them as he felt around his friends.

The flame of passion – the flame of Moltres that he had carried to the stadiums of the Leagues he had been it; the strength, the power!

It all came back to him. It was still calling him.

Ash shook himself out of this reverie of thoughts; looking back at his two friends. His eyes ablaze with the emotion – how much his friends meant to him when he didn't have a brother, and his father was … well he shouldn't think about them. He was still happy. Dawn was his only other friend having such a similar condition. This created a natural sense of emotion mutual to both of them: now it had intensified such that one couldn't remember a time without the other – it was like they were born in the same family; they were natural siblings. Okay; they'd only known each other for a few months – they couldn't call themselves siblings just yet, but it was inevitable in the due course of time.

He smiled as he watched her stroke his partner, her electric blue eyes glittering serenely in the firelight. Ash's gaze travelled horizontally to his other friend. His grin widened.

Brock - The same old Brock. They knew each other inside out now – thanks to the magnitude of time they had spent journeying this side of the world. There was but one thing that Brock never told him: what had happened between him, and the Orange-islander Professor Ivy.

Maybe it was he thought Ash wouldn't understand, or just wanted to keep it to himself. As much as everyone thought this was: Ash wasn't as naïve as he appeared to be. He understood love – who else would devote so much effort to saving the world? All he wanted was some space to focus on his goal. Everything else, there's always time for later – and that included getting rid of his thick – headedness.

But Destiny wasn't about to give up that easily on him. He had it in him – and his personality refused to let go of the challenge that was going to be offered to him, by the other who had chosen himself

A storm was the time when peace came to the mind – at least for our trainers here.

But the storm: it was vanishing. It wasn't long before the group did notice the increasing luminosity outside. After all, it had only been the mid-afternoon when the storm had begun, and according to Dawn's Poketch, it was merely the time for sunset.

But this wasn't ordinary. Light began to refract; the group looked up to see a massive sparkling rainbow awaiting them. Instinctively, Ash was drawn towards it. The rainbow was alluring him. He didn't notice that Dawn had rushed forward while Brock was still preparing to leave, packing stuff up.

He heard the coordinator gasp. Then he saw _it _too. In the sky, there was a golden bird of gigantic proportions. A bird which seemed to have every feather on fire, burning with ferocious golden intensity. Its feathers sparkled, acting like prism; they dispersed light in their wake forming a beautiful optical treat. He had seen it before, but never this close. Memories swirled up – he felt a sense of purpose. The Golden Bird, angered by the human race had smiled upon them, upon him.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of pink – a flash of Dawn's Pokedex.

_Ho-oh: the Rainbow Pokémon. It possesses seven-colored wings. It is said that those who see Ho-oh are promised an eternal happiness. _

It went away after what seemed like eternity, but what had actually been merely minutes. It laid the road ahead. The road to happiness.

Neither Ash nor Dawn would misuse this blessing, as they looked at each other silently – at a total loss of words.

Enlightened: By the Sacred Fire.

- - - - - - - -

That was some ride! And no, this isn't intended to be Pearlshippy in any way.

Now, the obvious difference is that here, Abipom and Buizel have been traded, while that's not the case in Destiny Bond. Also, Ash has Chimchar, as in the Anime.

Solutions: Abipom and Buizel are now under "Joint Ownership" of Ash and Dawn, with their original trainers keeping them.

Chimchar has been under the custody of Professor Oak: ever since Ash obtained Riolu's egg.

Trivia: "00101101" is binary for ASCII "-".

Review if you liked it, or didn't like it. 


End file.
